


The First Time Lily Said Yes

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jily Secret Santa 2012, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily spends an afternoon with the Marauders in Hogsmeade. Short POVs from all five of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Lily Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2012 Jily Secret Santa fest on Tumblr.

He was quite certain that neither of them realized they were doing it, but sitting across from them at a wooden table in the Three Broomsticks, it was quite obvious to him.  
  
They were crowded around a really small table; the only one that had been free when they'd come in from the cold. Remus and Peter were getting their drinks while James and Lily sat side-by-side across from him stealing glances at each other.  
  
Lily would glance at James for a second and then look away. While she was looking away, James would glance at her and then look away. They’d done this at least five times during the ten minutes they’d been at the pub.  
  
For someone who had been very outspoken about his desire to date the pretty ginger for the last couple years, James had taken on a quiet, nervous personality now that he and Lily had become friendly. It had seemed a very odd transition at first, but it had clearly made Lily think that James had matured.  
  
He supposed that James had matured a bit, they all had, but he knew his best friend hadn’t changed that much. Hell, just last night they’d lit their farts on fire in their dorm room. He smirked wondering how Lily would react if she found that out.  
  
\----  
  
He carried three warm Butterbeers as he and Peter weaved their way to the table where Sirius, James and Lily sat. He set the drinks on the table and then slid onto the bench next to Sirius. When Peter arrived, he set the two Butterbeers he’d been carrying on the table and then sat down next to James, forcing him to scoot closer to Lily.  
  
He smirked into his Butterbeer as James and Lily’s cheeks reddened at the sudden and unexpected closeness. He knew—hell, _everyone_ knew—that his friend fancied the girl, but it was beginning to be obvious that she felt the same way.  
  
He wasn’t sure if James had realized the extent of Lily’s feelings for him yet. Nor did he know if Lily even knew how she felt about him. But he was sure that it was only a matter of time before the two of them put two and two together and coupled up.  
  
Sirius had suggested locking the two of them in a broom cupboard a couple days ago, but he had managed to talk Sirius out of it. He knew that Lily wouldn’t take kindly to being locked in a room and it might undo everything.  
  
James and Lily would figure it out on their own, he was certain.  
  
\----  
  
He didn’t like change; especially when he wasn’t given time to make a mental adjustment.  
  
Before today, Hogsmeade weekends had been just the four of them; like it had been before Quidditch, patrol and girls had invaded their lives. The addition of Lily to their group had been a spur of the moment decision when she told Remus she was staying in the castle because her friends had dates.  
  
Naturally, Remus and Sirius had insisted that she should come with them and, after James had voiced his opinion, she had agreed. Nobody had even bothered to ask him how he felt about it though…  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lily, because he did. She was always there for him when he needed help on an assignment and, unlike James and Sirius, she didn’t tease him about being stupid for ten minutes before helping him.  
  
He just didn’t like change.  
  
It had been a force of habit that made him slide onto the bench next to James. And the lack of complaint from James and Lily about their sudden and unexpected closeness told him that more changes were coming.  
  
\----  
  
He was the world’s biggest prat. He had spent the entire day with Lily and he had nothing to show for it. He’d been too nervous the whole time about not saying anything that would make her rethink their new friendliness.  
  
He’d been a complete head case. Sirius had even tried to help him get a few minutes alone with Lily, but with his brain not working on all cylinders, he’d said he wanted to go to the Quidditch shop, too.  
  
He groaned at the memory and buried his face in the pillow on his bed. He’d come straight to his dorm room after they’d returned to Hogwarts. He wasn’t sure where the others were, but he didn’t really care.  
  
In fact, a part of him wished they’d stay away and just let him waste away. That way he’d never have to face Lily again or hear her tell people about her first and last date with him.  
  
All too soon, though, the dorm room door opened and his friends returned. They talked loudly as they packed their trunks for the journey home tomorrow.  
  
What were the chances that Lily would forget all about the terrible Hogsmeade trip during their three weeks off for Christmas?  
  
\----  
  
On the train ride home, the next day, her thoughts lingered on the Hogsmeade trip with the Marauders.  
  
It had been nothing like she had expected it would be, but then neither had James.  
  
Just thinking of James made her smile. He was constantly challenging the assumptions she’d made about him during their earlier interactions. Some of them had been correct at those times (and some still were correct), but he was maturing; she could see that.  
  
After a lunch of sweets from the food trolley, Lily left the compartment she was sharing with her friends in need of a lavatory.  
  
It was on her return journey, that she opened a dividing door and ran straight into James.  
  
She blushed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her in order to keep them both upright.  
  
Overwhelmed by the cinnamon scent of his person, she glanced up and found a clump of mistletoe above their heads.  
  
Returning her eyes to his face, she saw that he was looking at her lips.  
  
Using all of her Gryffindor bravery, she raised herself to her tiptoes and placed a short, sweet kiss upon his lips.  
  
“Happy Christmas, James.”


End file.
